Combo Niños de nuevo en acción
by Shana Uchite
Summary: En esta fick los chicos tienen 15 años.Despues de 2 años de haverce separado, se reunen nuevamente y esta vez se les unen nuevos personajes,entre esos una chica de su misma edad que desarrolla un lazo afectivo con Serio y mucho más.
1. Chapter 1

Ohaayooo

Bueno ya era hora, mi primer fick de los Combo Niños :D, espero que les guste, hasta donde lo tengo escrito son varios capitulos y....bueno de a poco lo veran.

_**Disclaimer: **_Combo Niños no em pertenecen, si alguien sabe el no bre de los creadores diganme, pliss

_**Disclaimer2: La divina**__ DOLORES_, si me pertenece (N/A:No me jusquen el nombre, fue el unicó que se me ocurrió XP)

**"COMBO NIÑOS: De nuevo en acción"**

_(N/A: Para poner un poco de ambiente pongan ah....que tal.... EL VERANO TERMINO-Hish School Musical)_

Otro día normal en Nova Nizza pero no tanto como cualquiera, ya que era el primer día de clases de la secundaria Benjamín, por tal motivo había muchos chicos afuera esperando la hora de entrada. De entre la muchedumbre se distinguía a una joven de cabellos rubios y cuyo color azul de sus ropas destacaba de entre los demás. La joven estaba sentada en una banca leyendo un libro, mientras al parecer esperaba a alguien.

─Hola!!!, cuánto tiempo ah pasado?─ La saluda una voz femenina.

─Pilarr!!! Hola.─Saluda la rubia

─Siempre estudiando-le dijo en tono burlón- Ya deja los libros de una vez Azul!─le bromea su amiga.

─Tal vez llevamos un tiempo sin vernos y todo eso, pero se nota que no has cambiado Pilar─agregó Azul

─Ya ves, así soy yo─Le responde con una gran sonrisa.

Era de esperarse tal reacción, ya que retrocediendo al pasado.

Los 4 chicos aun tenían solo 12 años, fueron separados por el cruel destino **(N/A:mucho drama, mucho drama lo sé)**, al final del año fueron enviados a distintas escuelas en distintas ciudades; desde el día de su despedida, se habían estado poniendo en contacto por medio de interned pero ahora que ya había transcurrido 2 años desde ese día, Nova Nizza se preparará para tener de vuelta y reunidos a los combo niños.

Claro que como todas las cosas se notaban los cambios en ambas, Azul y Pilar seguían siendo las mismas pero ahora tenían un aspecto más maduro.

─Ya se tardaron, aunque tomando en cuenta que hace tiempo que no nos vemos, quizás ni nos reconozcan.─Dijo Azul algo preocupada.

─Esperaría eso de el cabeza hueca de Paco, pero Serio hará todo el esfuerzo por reconocernos a pesar del tiempo.─agregó Pilar

─Tú lo dices, ¿porque?─pregunta muy ingenua Azul.

─ Ya sabes─Le dice Pilar mientras le codea a Azul.

─No, enserio ¿porque?─ Insiste la rubia.

─Ahh...no...olvídalo─*Gotita estilo anime*

A unos metros de ahí se acercaban a ellas un par de muchachos, uno pelinarajo y otro moreno.

─Mira ahí!!!─Le dice el pelinarajo al moreno

─¿¿Son ellas??, vamos─ dice el moreno.

Las chicas estaban hablando en cuento ambos muchachos se les acercan. El pelinarajo se hacerca y pregunta.

─ahhh...¿Azul?..¿Pilar?─Balbucea el chico

─¿Si?─dice Pilar con una sonrisa

─Sii, son ustedes!!─ grito el moreno al verlas.

─Paco !!! Serio!!!─ grita Pilar mientras los abrazaba

─Pilar!!! - Dijo Paco mirandola de pies a cabeza- Cielos, en verdad no has cambiado mucho, auqnue te ves un poco más normalita -Bromea el moreno

─no es cierto!!!, Por cierto, ¿la reconocen?!─Les pregunto Pilar señalando a Azul

─Azul!!,Wooow mirate, ¿Qué hay?─ Pregunto Paco al saludarla

─Me legra verlos de nuevo chicos, y que nuevamente estamos reunidos─Dijo azul con una gran sonrisa.

─Hei, ¿No la vas a saludar?─Pregunta Pilar a Serio.

─¿Serio?─Decía Paco mientras movía su mano enfrente de Serio

Serio se había quedado boquiabierto e inmóvil al ver a Azul.

─¿¿Seriooo?? Hooolaaaa─ Decía Azul

Ante los ojos de Serio estaba solo la figura de Azul, solo ella con una mirada seductora y de tras un fondo rosa con destellos, que hacía que la imagen de Azul se destacara, para Serio ella no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo la misma hermosa chica el cual se había enamorado hace mucho, y que aun lo estaba.

─ HOLAAA!!!, tierra a Serio ,¿hay alguien ahí?─Paco lo saca de su trance.

─EH!!!? , ¿Qué pasa?─ dice Serio confundido.

─¿No vas a saludarme, después de tanto tiempo?─Le decía Azul poniendo una cara medio triste.

─Lo siento es que estaba en otra, jeje─Le contesta apenado.

─Al parecer tu tampoco has cambiado─Dice Azul mientras le da un abrazo al cual Serio se sonrroja.

─a...a mi también me da gusto verte Azul.─ alcanza a decir Serio.

A lo lejos observando el reencuentro de los 4 chicos estaban el maestre Grinto y cabeza y junto a ellos estaba otra persona.

─Al fin, los combo niños están de vuelta ─dice Cabeza.

─¿Son ellos?─pregunta una vos femenina.

─Sí, ellos son, ahora que tu también lo sabes, ¿estás lista para lo que te espera?─ le pregunto el maestre Grinto.

─Para ser sincera no me siento lista, pero al menos se que no estaré sola.─responde la chica.

Después de un rato, suena la campana y todos entran para iniciar las clases. En la primer hora tenían clase de Historia, Paco estaba distraído pensado en cuanto faltaría para el descanso para jugar Novanock, Pilar le daba igual, el mínimo de importancia a las clases, de los 4 Azul era la única que estaba prestando el total de atención a las clases y Serio, desde que se reencontraron no le quitó la mirada a Azul, estaba totalmente hipnotizado por su belleza, ante sus verdes ojos Azul se había vuelto aún más hermosa de lo que la recordaba y esta vez sí que no sabía como dirigirse a ella después de todo este tiempo.

Despues de unas horas, suena el timbre de descanso y los chicos salen.

─Genial!!, es hora de demostrarle a esta bola de novatos, quien sigue siendo el mejor en esto─ Presumía Paco ante todos.

─y yo no puedo esperar a probar los helados de los nuevos puestos de la ciudad y de la escuela ─decía contenta Pilar.

─Sí, lo que digas Pilar-agrego Azul-¿y qué hay de ti Serio? -

─eh...yo...pues...la verdad no sé, cuando llegue ya recorrí la cuidad y todo eso─le contesta el pelinaranjo.

─Valla, a esta cuidad parece que no le afectan los años─dice Pilar con rostro pensativo

─ Me pregunto ¿cómo se la habrá arreglado la cuidad en nuestra ausencia?─ Se preguntaba Azul en vos alta.

─Pues sea como sea que paso, al menos aun sigue en pie─Contesta Serio.

─En eso tienen razón, mmm...bueno voy por un helado ¿vienen?─pregunta Pilar a sus amigos

─ah...quizás después─ Responde Azul

─Pasó, me gustaría leer un poco en lo que dura el descanso─Dice Azul mostrando el libro que tenía en la mano.

─otra vez, leíste un libro antes y después de reencontrarnos e iniciar las clases, enserio deberías parar un poco con ellos─ Decia Pilar con un pequeño tono de burla

─....¬ ¬ ─ Azul la miro con cara de *no me parece divertido*

Cuando estaba por contestarles escuchan una vos familiar.

─Libros, caminos y días dan al hombre sabiduría y a la mujer también ─Recito la vos.

─MESTRE GRINTO!!!─ gritaron los 3 chicos

─¿cómo han estado niños?─les pregunta en tono afectuoso el Maestre

─Nos da gusto volverlo a ver Maestre─ Le dice Azul.

─¡¡Hei Paco mira!!─Le grita Serio

Paco voltea a ver que lo que Serio señalaba.

─MAESTRE!!─Grito con un tono alegre

En eso que Paco se sorprendió al ver a su Maestre, le hicieron un punto en contra.

─RALLOS!!!─se quejaba él.

─jeje, creo que luego vendrá a saludarlo de cerca─Dijo Serio

─Es bueno tenerlos de nuevo en Nova Nizza niños -

─A nosotros también nos da gusto estar de vuelta maestre─Dijo Azul con una sonrisa.

─ y que nuevamente estemos todos juntos─agrego Serio mirando de reojo a Azul.

─ Ahora que están de vuelta, deben saber que el mal estará al asecho de nuevo─ les advierte Grinto

─Sí, eso es lógico Maestre, pero hasta que aparezca un divino podremos estar tranquilos─ Le dice muy segura Pilar.

─Sí, además no ah pasado ni 1 día desde que llegamos...─dice Serio

─Y fueron un poco más de 2 años que nos fuimos y al parecer no hubo ningún divino cuales son las probabilidades─ agrego Azul.

Pero justo en ese momento se escucha gritos que provienen de la cuidad.

─Al parecer esa es su llamada niños. ─Dice el Maestre.

-que mala suerte-Dice Serio desanimado.-ni modo-

-Que emoción será la primera vez en mucho tiempo que use mi mascara de nuevo-Dice feliz Pilar.

-creo que todos estamos igual-afirma Azul.

-En ese caso que bueno que me acorde de traerles esto- Les dice el maestre.

El maestre les entrega a cada uno su máscara, que los chicos les había dejado al maestre antes de irse de la cuidad.

─MI MASCARA!!!─gritan las chicas de felicidad

─Esto trae recuerdos─ Confiesa Serio

─Ahora si podemos decir que LOS COMBO NIÑOS están completos!!─Dice Pilar

─Denle la suya a Paco también─les dice el maestre mientras le da a Pilar la marcara del moreno

─Bien si no hay nada mas, entonces .VAMOSS!!!─Grita Serio

**FLASH BACK**

Diadoro Y Gómez estaban volviendo a las andadas con sus planes, estaban en una cueva a punto de liberar un divino.

─mmm....¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba este divino?─pregunto Diadoro con aire autoritario.

─se llama Dolores jefe, es una divina cuyo poder se concentra en toda clase de dolencias─Dice Gómez.

─y ¿cómo me puede ayudar a convertirme en alcalde?-

─Bueno jefe, esta divina tal y como dice su nombre puede causar todo tipo de dolor así que podría hacer que la alcaldesa tuviera que dejar el cargo por un tiempo, a casusa de algún malestar muy fuerte─agrego Gómez.

─ES EL PLAN MAS SIMPLE QUE EH ESCUCHADO!!!─le grita Diadoro molesto.

─Lo siento jefe─se lamenta Gómez

─Pero por otro lado, podría funcionar, así que adelante libérala─ordenó Diadoro

─Enseguida jefe-

Gómez utilizo una de sus maquinas y libero a la divina.

─YO SOY DOLORES LA DIVINA de las dolencia y de los males─grita con iré autoritario **_(N/A: igualita a Diadoro.)_**

─Bien ya que estas aquí te tengo un trabajito Dolores─le Dice Diadoro

─No seguiré órdenes de ningún humano insignificante─le dice Dolores y le lanza un rallo en las piernas.

─AAAAAGGGHHH CALAMBREEE!!!─Grita Diadoro mientras se revuelca del dolor.

─Rallos!!!, después de todo este tiempo creo que mi poder se ha debilitado, así que será mejor que vaya a recuperarlo-

La divina escapo hacia la cuidad y curiosamente cerca de ahí había un hospital, Dolores aprovecho y absorbió las ondas negativas de todos aquellos que tuvieran alguna dolencia y de a poco aumento su poder hasta darle un aire de poder a la divina.

**_FIN DE FLASBACK_**

La divina estaba absorbiendo las ondas negativas de todo aquel que sufriera de alguna dolencia en particular, y causándole dolor y molestias a la gente. Los Combo Niños estaban llegando al rescate.

─¿De quién se trata ahora?─pregunta Paco

─Se llama Dolores, es una divina de nivel 2, su poder reside en el dolor ya sea físico, como psicológico de cual se vuelve más poderosa al absorber las ondas negativas de estas─ Informa Azul.

─ahhh...eso quiere decir...─Pregunta Paco muy confundido

─Que se vuelve más poderosa si te raspas las rodillas o si sufres por un amor no correspondido─agrego Serio de modo que Paco entienda.

─Ahhh...entendido-

─Oye Divina, Deja de causar molestias a la cuidad─grita Pilar.

─Quien me lo va a impedir, ustedes mocosos─se burla la Divina

─Sabes con quien tratas, somos LOS COMBO NIÑOS─le grita Paco

─Había oído hablar de ustedes, con que ya están de regreso, pues entonces les daré la bienvenida─ Dice sarcásticamente la Divina

Dolores choco sus manos y provoco unas ondas oscuras que se dirigieron hacia los chicos, pero consiguieron esquivarlas y luego entraron en acció ataco a la divina de frente, mientras el resto iban por los costados.

─A pesar del tiempo seguimos siendo un equipo─Dice Serio

─No me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me divertí tanto─Agrega Pilar.

─y saben que más...─Dice Azul

─¿¿QUÉ??─preguntaron todos.

─Su símbolo está en su frente y es de Paco─agrego Azul

─Bien pues mejor me dio prisa en tocarlo, no puedo esperar para ser un toro de nuevo.─ Dice Paco muy seguro.

Cuando Paco se acerco para tocar su tótem, la divina lo atrapo en una especie de aura de color gris, al hacerlo La divina ganó más poder.

─¿¿Pero qué??!!─gritaron todos sorprendidos

─Paco acaso sufrías por algo y no lo sabíamos─Le replica Serio

─NO, claro que NO, por favor porque estaría mal─Le contesta el moreno.

─Quizás un orgullo herido─Dice Pilar con tono de obvio.

─No digas tonterías Pilar!!!─Le grita Paco

─Es verdad cuando te hicieron ese punto en contra, conociéndote eso es igual a un orgullo herido-Le dice Serio con cierto tono de burla

─Cállate quieres─Le dice el moreno molesto.

─ahh...chicos-Interrumpe Azul-por si no se les olvido hay una divina enfrente nuestro-

Los chicos nuevamente se concentraron en la batalla y empezaron a planificar como capturar a la divina.

─Bien si ya está claro, COMBO NIÑOS VAMOS!!!─ Grita Paco

Los chicos atacaron a la divina por arriba, dando patadas y golpes por do quien, y las chicas procuraron hacer que la divina callera, por lo que cuando Dolores se enfoco en evitar a los chicos, Azul le dio una patada haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se tambaleara hacia atrás, Para completar Pilar se interpuso en el camino y le puso el pie a Dolores. Cuando la divina finalmente cayó al suelo Paco se acerco y toco su tótem

**TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA**

Los chicos se convirtieron en los 4 animales totémicos.

─se siente tan bien volver a ser tigrillo─Dice feliz el tigrillo.

─Te apoyo─Agrego Pilar

─ohhh si...el más poderoso de todos los toros está de vuelta─presume Paco.

─Acabemos con ella─alienta Azul.

Y así Los chicos le dieron la revancha a la divina, Serio la ataco con sus afiladas garras confinándolas con su velocidad, Azul atrapó a la divina en un huracán dejándola mareada, Pilar se sostuvo por unos postes y en forma de resortera lanzó a Paco directo hacia la mareada Divina tirándola al suelo.

─Bien acabemos ya─ Dice Paco

Pilar tomó un frasco vacio de jarabe que encontró en el suelo**.(N/A:Que concidencia XD)**

-COMO NIÑOS SUPERO EXPLOCIÓN!!!!-

Y la divina quedó encerrada en el frasco y los Combos Niños volvieron a hacer normales y se fueron a reunir con el maestre.

─Buen trabajó niños─Dice Grinto

─No fue nada maestre, nos da gustó volver a lo nuestro─Dice Azul

─y debe admitir que lo hicimos muy bien a pesar estar 2 años sin entrenar, ni estar juntos, ni nada de eso─agrego orgulloso Paco.

─Si tienen razón, eso es bueno ya que quiere decir que ni el tiempo puede desaparecer ese lazó que tienen, tanto de equipo como de amigos─Dice el Maestre con aire de Sabio

─¿¿Entonces por hoy estamos libres??─Pregunto el pelinarajo esperanzado.

─NI DE BROMA, VAN A ENTRENAR DESPUES DE CLACES!!!─ Grita apareciendo de nada el maestre cabeza.

Los chicos se desanimaron rápidamente y por primera vez, desearon que el día pasara lentamente, mientras regresaban a las clases.

─Ya se fueron??─preguntó la misma vos de antes.

─Si─afirma el Maestre.

─Son realmente buenos, no sé si podre llegar a alcanzarlos─dice la chica.

─Tranquila aunque lo niegues, tu también eres muy buena en esto, te adaptaras.─Dice grinto.

─Si usted lo dice maestre-

Regresando con los chicos, nuevamente estaban supero aburrido en clases, esta vez estaban en clase de Literatura, Paco estaba medio que se dormía en su asiento, Pilar fantaseaba sobre helado en su lugar para entretenerse, Azul tomaba nota de lo que decía el profesor(N/A: tipica de la alumna 10), y Serio, como si se trataba de una costumbre en un impulso se pusó a escribir un poema mientras miraba de reojo a Azul.

─Es hermosa, simplemente No...Magníficamente hermosa─Pensaba Serio mientras escribía el poema.

En un momento mientras la miraba, Azul se percata de que alguien la observa, voltea a ver a Serio y le sonríe tiernamente lo que hace que Serio se sonrrojo y desvié la mirada hacia el frente, y esto le causo un poco de gracia a Azul.

Cuando Azul dejó de mirarlo Serio nuevamente le dedico una larga mirada. En su mente recordaba los momento que pasó con Azul antes de separarse, y de fondo se escuchaba la canción…

Sabes - Reik

Sabes no pido nada mas

Que estar entre tus brazos

Y huir de todo el mal

Que a todo he renunciado

Por estar junto a ti

Sabes no dejo de pensar

Que estoy enamorado

Te quiero confesar

Que soy solo un esclavo

Que no sabe vivir sin ti

Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser

Encendiste la luz

Me llenaste de fe

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar

Te busque sin cesar

Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar

Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes te quiero confesar

Que te encuentro irresistible

No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible

Por quedarme cerca de ti

Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser

Encendiste la luz

Me llenaste de fe

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar

Te busque sin cesar

Como huella en el mar

Tan difícil de hallar

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes no pido nada mas

Que estar entre tus brazos...

─Holaaa, hay alguien ahí?─Lo interrumpe Paco

─eh...que!!!?─Dice Serio volviendo a la realidad

─Hei, ¿En qué pensabas?─pregunta Paco curioso.

─en...Nada...solo cosas mías─Responde el pelinaranjo.

─ok...hei vámonos el maestre debe de estar esperando─Dice el moreno algo desanimado

─Si, vámonos─responde el

Y ambos chicos se reunieron con las chicas y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el maestre para iniciar el entrenamiento, después de largo tiempo.

* * *

tantan...El final del primer capitulo, espero que halla sido de su agrado, y si es asi comenten, el siguiente capitulo ya lo termine, pero estoy trabajando en el Tercero

asi que cuando lo termine subire el que sigue

hasta entonces

BYEBYE

atte

KONA

O

N

A

**Konata Izumi**

**"Mi madre me dio la vida, mi padre la obseción, los mangas y videojuegos y sin olvidar los anime son mi pasion y mi diverción"**

_** (Si me robas mi frace, aparece en tu puerta con un hacha .-.)  
**_


	2. Chica nueva, Capoerista Nueva

Konichiwa

Aquí la conti.

_Disclaimer:Combo Niños no me pertenecen..._

_Disclaimer 2: Karma y Mitchie si me pertenecen._

_

* * *

  
_

**_"CHICA NUEVA, CAPOERISTA NUEVA"_**

Otro día en Nova Nizza, y otro día de escuela, Serio iba de salida hacia la escuela, en eso se le ocurre pasar por la casa de Azul, al ver si en una de esas la pilla yéndose y aprovecha para acompañarla.

Llegando a la casa de Azul, para alegría de Serio, Azul iba ya saliendo de su casa y lo ve a él en la entrada.

─SERIO, BUENOS DIAS ─dice Azul con una sonrisa.

─Hola Azul, buenos días ─Le contesta algo avergonzado.

─Que coincidencia que nos encontráramos, ¿no? ─

─Si...si que coincidencia ─Dice el pelinaranjo _(N/A:si claro , ¬¬ coincidencia)_

─Ya que estamos, caminamos juntos a la escuela ─propone el.

─Claro, vamos─

En el camino iban charlando tranquilamente, y Serio a pesar de todo se sentía con más confianza, en un momento Azul se detiene.

─Espera quiero ver algo antes de llegar a la escuela ─Dice Azul

─ ¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Serio muy curioso.

Serio sigue a Azul hasta un parque, y en mitad de este había una hermosa fuente decorada con flores alrededor, parecía un pequeño jardín, y se veía aun mejor con la tenue luz de la mañana

─ ¿Y esto de donde salió? ─Dijo serio Sorprendido

─Ayer cuando venia de regreso, vi esta fuente, la construyeron en el tiempo que estuvimos fuera ─Agrego Azul mientras olía las flores.

─Ya veo, se ve bastante bien ─Dijo Serio admirado

En un momento Serio, volteo a ver a Azul y ante sus ojos, Azul veía irresistible, mientras olía las flores con los ojos cerrados, la luz de la mañana destacaba su belleza, Serio no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras la miraba. En un momento Serio reacciona y ve su reloj.

─ ¡¡¡AHHHHH, Mira la hora!!! ─Grita Serio llamando la atención de Azul

─ ¿que...qué pasa? ─Dice mirando el reloj de Serio

─¡¡¡ AHHH, LLEGAREMOS TARDE!!!-Grito Azul- ¡¡VAMOS RAPIDO!!-grito mientras salía corriendo

Serio la siguió, pero Azul ya le llevaba algo de ventaja, en un momento la rebasa por unos metros. Serio corría tan rápido que casi no veía por donde iba, al doblar la esquina se tropieza de frente con alguien y ambos caen al suelo.

─ AUCH, lo siento no veía por donde iba─ Decía Serio mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

─No, yo lo siento no me fije mi camino ─se disculpo una vos femenina.

Serio vio al frente y se encontró con una chica de su misma edad, cabellos de color lila (conocen Mucha Lucha, su color es parecido al de Buena Niña), ojos de color celeste perlados, una chaqueta sin mangas color Negro con una capucha Azul, una pollera color Azul con cortes a los costados *para ser sincera era una onda la de Sakura Shippuden* y abajo un pantalón liviano, y un cinturón rojo con las puntas colgadas.**(N/A:Para una ayuda visual, la imagen de ella esta en mi perfil)**

En eso llega Azul

─¡¡Serio!! -lo ve en el suelo- ¿qué pasó, estas bien?-Pregunto la rubia preocupada mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

─Sí, no pasó nada─

En eso Serio le echa otra mirada a la chica.

─ ¿Seguro que estas bien? ─ Le pregunta la joven

─ eh, si enserio no pasó nada ─Contesta el con una sonrisa nerviosa

─Que bien ─Dijo ella con una sonrisa

A Serio le llamo la atención esta chica, ya que sentía que había algo en ella que no era normal. En ese momento la chica mira para abajo y poniendo expresión sorprendida sale corriendo.

─LO SIENTO DE NUEVO, PERO AHORA LLEVO PRISA ADIOS!!! ─Grito la chica mientras se alejaba corriendo

─ ¿Eh?-se quedó Serio-¿pero que... ─Miró hací donde había mirado la chica

Serio ve su reloj y reacciona.

─ ¡¡¡AHH…cierto llegaremos tarde!!! ─ Grito el pelinaranjo

─Es verdad, vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde ─Dijo Azul

En la escuela, ambos chicos llegan un poco antes de que sonara la campana y para a alivio el profesor aun no había llegado, así que se entrar y se sientan en sus respectivos lugares.

─ ¿Se puede saber donde estaba chicos ? ─Pregunta Paco

─ Lo sentimos es que, nos distrajimos en el camino ─Responde Azul

─ ¿Haciendo qué? ─Preguntó Pilar con cara picara.

─eh...!!! Nada en cerio ─ Responde Azul algo apenada.

─ ¿Entonces porque te sonrojas? ─Dijo Paco que notó el rubor en las mejillas de Azul

─Chicos, solo nos quedamos a ver algo en el camino, no es que andábamos por ahí haciendo algo los dos, ¿verdad Serio?-Digo Azul nerviosa y sonrojada.

─… ─

─ ¿¿Serio?? ─ Siguió Azul

Serio no contesto estaba sentado con expresión muy pensativa, hasta que Pilar se le acerca.

─Serio Holaaaa ─

─ ¿ Eh, que pasó? ─Pregunta volviendo a la realidad.

─ ¿ Y a ti que te pasa? ─Pregunta Paco

─ Nada, solo estaba pensando en lago que pasó cuando veníamos para acá ─Explico el Pelinaranjo.

Azul al escuchar eso, puso una expresión seria dejando en claro que sabía a que se refería, y al parecer no le gustaba en nada.

Antes de que pudieran preguntarle a Serio de a que se refería entra la Señorita Soledad al salón.

─Buenos días chicos -Saluda alegremente-Antes de empezar la lección del día tengo un anuncio que dar ─

─¿Me preguntó que será ahora? ─Preguntaba Pilar.

─Apenas es nuestro segundo día de clase, no creo que sea nada importante ─contesto Paco.

─ Bien chicos, a partir de hoy, recibiremos a una nueva estudiante, Pasa y presentante por favor ─Dijo la señorita Soledad

─¿¿Una nueva estudiante?? ─Dijeron los 4 chicos.

En eso entra al salón la misma chica con la que Serio chocó en el camino, cuando él la vio puso ojos de plato y se quedo medio boquiabierto.

─Hola, mi nombre es Mitchie y espero llevarme bien con todos ─Se presentó la chica.

─ ¡¡¡ESA CHICA...!!! ─Gritó bajo Azul

─ ¿Qué pasa con ella? ─Pregunta Pilar.

─ Da la casualidad de que nos topamos con esa chica en el camino, bueno más bien fue Serio ─Explica Azul

─¿¿Eso es verdad Serio?? ─Le pregunta Pilar

Serio seguía con la misma expresión mirando a la chica, esto hiso que Azul se enojara un poco y le diera un zape en la cabeza para que reaccionara.

─ Serio, que te pasa CONTESTA ─Le grita Azul con tono molesto

─ ¿¿eh?? Me decías algo Azul─ Le preguntó estando distraído y adolorido por el golpe de Azul

─Parece que Serio ya le echó el ojo a esa chica ─ Dice Paco metiéndose en la conversación.

─No digas tonterías Paco ─Dice Serio molesto por el comentario.

En tanto la señorita soledad, le estaba asignando un lugar.

─Bien veamos-ubicando un lugar- El asiento a la derecha de Serio esta vació, siéntate ahí.

La chica fue directo a su nuevo lugar, mientras Serio la seguía con la mirada, llega hasta ese lugar y antes de sentarse voltea a ver a Serio, él la mira fijo también, Mitchie le guiña un ojo y se sienta; Serio se apenó un poco y volteo la mirada al frente, por otro lado el resto del grupo notó eso y empezaron a sospechar de algo, sin embargo, Azul al ver esa escenita se molesto un poco pero se le pasó al rato.

Suena la campana, y los chicos salen al recreo, en eso que los chicos están saliendo

─ Hei, ¿Serio vienes? ─Le pregunta Paco

─Adelántense, yo enseguida voy. ─Le responde

─Si quieres ─Responde el moreno saliendo

Paco mientras salía se da cuenta de que en el salón había quedado Mitchie y en ese momento se empieza a dar una idea de lo que posiblemente haría Serio así que procede a dejarlos solos.

─ Hola ─saluda Serio

─Hola, ah...Serio verdad? ─Pregunta Mitchie.

─ Si, oye...esto te puede resultar raro y algo incomodo pero... ─ empieza a balbucear Serio

─ ¿Sí, que pasa? ─

─ Bueno yo... ─

Cambiando de escenario, están todos en el patio, Paco juega nova nock mientras las chicas conversan cerca de ahí.

En un momento Pilar cambia de tema para hacer una observación.

─ Oye -mirando por todos lados- ¿donde está Serio? ─ pregunta la morena

─ Ni idea, a ver preguntémosle a Paco. ─ Recomienda Azul

Se acercan a Paco

─ Paco, ¿y Serio? ─ Pregunta Azul

─ ¿Serio?, está en el salón... ─

─ Ah─ dicen ambas.

─ Con la nueva chica─ termina de decir

─ QUE!!!?? ─ Dijeron ambas atónitas.

─ El dijo que nos adelantáramos que luego vendría para acá─ explica Paco

─ Esto lo tengo que ver─ Dice Pilar corriendo emocionada.

─ Pilar espera! ─ Trata de detenerla Azul

Pilar corre hacia el salón con Azul de tras. Al llegar se escabullen para ver qué pasaba pero para sorpresa no había nadie en el salón.

─ Eh? ─ Se queda Pílar.

─ Creo que Paco quiso jugarnos una broma─ Dice Azul con expresión molesta

─ Ask...y yo que creí que estaba pasando algo interesante-Se lamenta Pilar

─ Pero en todo caso, ¿donde está...-

Antes de que Azul pudiera terminar la frase, ven a Serio venir por el pasillo.

─ Heí-se acerca Pilar corriendo-¿donde rallos estabas? ─Lo interroga

─ Aaah...estaba acompañando a alguien ─responde él

─ ¿A quién, si se puede saber?-Pregunta Azul con cara inocentona.

─ Pues a Mitchie, ¿porque tantas preguntas?-

─No por nada ─Dice Pilar con una gotita estilo anime

Las chicas iban a seguir interrogándolo si no fuera porque toco el timbre de regreso a clases.

Por otro lado, planeando obtener el poder por medio de un divino, estaban Diadoro y Gomez.

─ Date prisa Gomez en liberar a ese divino─ Grita Diadoro con tono autoritario

─Pero jefe está seguro, recuerde lo que le dije sobre este divino ─Se excusa Gomez.

─Si si, lo recuerdo, todo estará a bien así que vamos libéralo─

─Bien si usted lo dice ─Obedece Gomez

Mientras en clase, la señorita Soledad estaba sentada haciendo unos trabajos, mentiras los chicos hacían los deberes _(N/A: bueno para ser sincera en realidad estaban haciendo cualquier cosa menos los deberos claro a acepción de Azul)_

Paco estaba charlando con Telmo y los demás, Pilar conversaba con Azul mientras Azul completaba la tarea del día.

Serio estaba cerca de ellas, pero en vez de eso estaba escribiendo poemas, pero al parecer no podía concentrarse bien.

En un momento mientras las chicas hablaban, Pilar y Azul notan que Serio se acerca a hablar con Mitchie.

─Parece que realmente pasó algo entre ellos ─Dice Pilar con cara picara.

─Si, quizás paso algo y Serio no quiere decirlo-contesta Azul -vamos con ellos ─

─Que?, NOO!! ─grita Pilar

─mmm...quizás tengas razón, no debemos interrumpir, aunque... ─

En eso entra al salón el maestre Grinto.

─ Sr. Soledad, necesito que vengan con migo Paco, Serio, Pilar y Azul, para ayudarme con unas cosas en la biblioteca ─Excusa el maestre

─Bien, chicos vallan con Grinto ─Dice la maestra

Una vez afuera.

─Niños hay un divino suelto, necesitamos a los combo niños. ─

─Enseguida Maestre-Dice Paco-¡¡Combo Niños andando!! ─

Los chicos fueron a ponerse sus mascaras y se dirigieron a la cuidad, ahí se encuentran con un divino muy raro pero a la vez familiar.

─¿De quién se trata?-Pregunta Paco

─Su nombre es Karma, y tal y como lo indica su nombre, su poder reside del mismo karma, no sea cual sea su nivel de poder...-Dijo Azul atenta a su divino berry

En eso antes de que pudiera continuar Paco la interrumpe

─Sea como sea, acabaremos con ese divino, Combo niños vamos ─Gritó Paco

─ Chicos esperen!!!-Grito Azul

Serio se detuvo al instante pero Paco y Pilar atacaron al divino, Karma sin embargo se percato del ataque de ellos y se defendió.

Paco atacó con una patada y pilar con un puñetazo el divino detuvo ese ataque dejándolos congelados en su lugar.

─Lo que haces, se te regresa ─Dijo el divino

Y ambos los golpeo una extraña fuerza. Serio y Azul se acercaron a ayudar a sus amigos.

─Que rallos, ¿como hizo eso? ─Exclamo Paco sorprendido.

─Sentí como si alguien me hubiera dado un puñetazo ─Dijo Pilar

─ Su nombre lo dice todo, Karma ósea como dijo el divino "lo que haces se te regresa" ─Dice Serio

─Y eso no es todo...-Interrumpe Azul-aparte de sus poderes, No solo puede repeler los ataques devolviéndolos al enemigo, si no que también Karma es el hermano de Fortuna ─ Confiesa Azul

─**WHT??**-Dice el trió

─Así que ustedes mocosos son los combos niños ─Dice Karma con tono malicioso

─ Con que nos conoces, era de esperarse después de la paliza que le dimos a Fortuna ─Dijo Paco muy seguro

─ Ah...si...Fortuna es curioso, pero déjenme decirles algo, yo no soy como mi hermana mayor ─contesta el divino mientras se preparaba para atacar.

─ Eso no nos interesa ─Le grita Serio poniéndose en guardia

Los 4 chicos corrieron de frente y luego se separaron para confundirlo.

─Bien el plan de siempre pero esta vez, Pilar, Tu busca su símbolo ─Ordena Paco a Pilar

Los chicos se lanzaron a distraer a Karma, mientras Pilar se fijaba por el tótem.

─Chiquillos insolentes!! ─Gruñe Karma enojado

Azul iba a atacarlo con una patada voladora, pero el divino repelió ese ataque haciendo que Azul volara y callera al suelo.

─AZUL!!! ─grita Serio preocupado

Serio va a auxiliar a Azul.

─¿Estás bien? ─

─Sí, no me paso nada, gracias Serio ─Contesta Azul

─Bien, me alegro ─Responde el ojis verdes con una sonrisa.

─CHICOSSS!!, UN POCO DE AYUDA ESTARIA BIEN ─Grita Paco tratando de evitar al divino.

Serio y Azul vuelven a la acción, para entonces Pilar estaba observando al divino cuidadosamente, en eso en su cuello ve un símbolo pero no distingue de quien es, así que se acerca al grupo.

─Chicos, se donde está su símbolo tótem, pero no veo de quien es─

─No te preocupes, yo te ayudó en eso ─Le dice Azul

Los chicos asentaron con la cabeza, y atacaron primero para hacerles mas fácil a las chicas, Pilar y Azul se acercaron al divino mientras evitaban sus ataques, en eso los chicos se acercaron y sujetaron al divino de los brazos.

─Rápido vean de quién es el tótem ─Dice Serio mientras detenía a Karma

Azul y Pilar miran el tótem y se quedan confundidas, Karma se molesta aun más manifestando la energía a su alrededor, hace que los chicos los empuje una extraña energía.

─ Y bien ¿de quién es el tótem? ─pregunta Paco

─De ninguno de nosotros ─Dice Pilar

─ ¿Eh? ─ Preguntan todos.

─ Este es diferente al de cualquiera de nosotros, este símbolo es de un color Purpura con gris y tiene forma de perro ─Dice Azul

─ En realidad es de Dingo ─Grita una voz cercana

Los chicos miran hacia donde provenía la vos, y en esa dirección venia corriendo a toda velocidad una chica enmascarada, que dio un salto en el aire y pateo al divino que estaba por atacar a los chicos.

─ ¿¿¿Quién eres??-Preguntan los 4 chicos.

─ solo digamos... -balbucea la chica- que soy una amiga ─Dice en tono misterioso.

─ oye -Dice Azul mirando los colores de su máscara ─Ese tótem es tulló, eso quiere decir...-

─ si soy también una combo niña, pues creo que si ─Responde la chica.

─ Entonces tenía razón... ─balbucea Serio.

Solo Azul escucho ese balbuceo y fijo la mirada en la chica.

─niños malcriados!!!YA VERAN!!! ─ Amenazo Karma poniéndose de pie.

─Luego tendremos tiempo de presentación, ahora tenemos un divino que controlar─Exclamo Paco.

─ ¿Donde está el tótem? ─pregunta la chica

─Está en su cuello, justo del lado derecho ─Dijo Pilar

─Entendido─

─ Ahora que tenemos un refuerzo, quizás ahora podamos acabar con esto ─exclama Paco algo molesto

Los chicos estaban haciendo frente nuevamente al divino, Serio miraba a la misteriosa chica ya que de un modo u otro la conocía, y al parecer sabia quien podría ser, igual pasaba con Azul que su expresión Seria y algo molesta, demostraba que también ya sabía de quien se trataba.

* * *

El fin del segundo, sigo trabajando en los siguientes.

Y ya saben las sugerencias (Amenazas), son bien menos lo segundo ^_^U

**"Mi madre me dio la vida, mi padre la obseción, los mangas y videojuegos y sin olvidar los anime son mi pasion y mi diverción"**

**PD: No se procupen por Serio, el sigue loco por Azul y no mirara a nadie más de esa manera.;D  
**


	3. El peor de los males: LOS CELOS

Ya se esta vez me tarde, pero es que andaba con cosas de la school pero hace poco hubo una cuarentena por la gripe y estuvimos 1 mes sin claces, y me di mas tiempo para terminar algunos capitulos extras, ahora solo tengo que correjirlos :D

_Disclaimer:Combo Niños le pertenecen_ a Carlos de Boutiny, Caroline Pierre y Fabienne Gambrelle.

_Disclaimer 2:Mitchie y Karma si me pertenecen._

**"EL PEOR DE LOS MALES: LOS CELOS"**

Los chicos se preparaban para atacar al divino.

─MOCOSOS INSOLENTES, no importa lo que hagan, siempre se les vendrá en contra. ─ Amenaza Karma.

─Pues mejor piénsalo de nuevo, devino ─ Lo reta Paco

─Antes de que te des cuenta, estarás de vuelta en el mundo Divino ─ Grita Pilar.

─ ¿Alguna idea de cómo atacamos? ─ Pregunta Serio.

─ ¿Azul? ─Pregunta Paco.

─ Bien, ya que el tótem es de ella, quizás deberíamos... ─

Azul se acerca y le susurra la estrategia al resto y luego se separan chicos atacaron al divino, coordinando movimiento con las chicas.

─Me estoy cansando de esto ─Se queja el divino.

Karma aumento su poder, y como una espera a su alrededor, Paco y Serio chocaron contra el golpeando sus caras.

─ No debieron meterse con migo ─Dijo Karma en tono malicioso

Karma estaba punto de freír a los chicos con sus poderes, mientras estos aun estaban en el suelo, pero las chicas aparecen a sus espaldas y los agarran de los brazos, sin darle oportunidad de moverse.

─ AHORAA!!-gritan Azul y Pilar.

Y la chica, se acerca fijando la mirada en su tótem, y toca.

**TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA**

─ Bien, ahora tus poderes no nos afectan ─ Aseguro Paco

─ Terminemos con esto de una vez─ Dice Pilar

─ Wooowww....esto esta genial ─ Dice la chica nueva.

Todos giraron a verla, aquella chica ahora se había convertido en un Dingo de pelaje anaranjado rojizo con algunos detalles en color violeta.

─ Bien si ya estamos, Combo Niños vamos ─ Alienta Paco.

Los 5 , atacaron al divino, Serio con su velocidad despistaba al divino, dándole oportunidad a los demás para atacar, Paco y Pilar hicieron su combinación de resortera, empujando al divino por los aires, mientras q en eso, Azul lo atrapo en un tornado.

─ Te toca a ti ahora ─Le dice Serio a la chica.

─ Si...ehhh...dame un segundo ─ Decía ella mientras hacía expresiones raras.

─ ahhh...acaso...-

─ No, yo se...espera...ahhhh... ─ balbuceaba la chica.

─ ¿¿Acaso no sabes, cuáles son tus habilidades?? ─ Pregunta Serio con ojos de plato.

─ En pocas palabras, NO ─ Responde ella *gotita al puro estilo anime*

El divino ya estaba callendo frente a ellos el Divino, la chica se quedo mirando y se cubrió para resistir el ataqué, pero Serio se interpuso y la saco del camino.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ Pregunta el tigrillo.

─Si, gracias ─

─ Bien acabemos ya. ─ Dice Serio bien heroico.

─Combo niños hagamos la super explosión ─ Ordena Paco

─ ¿La...qué?-Pregunta la chica confundida.

─Tranquila yo te ayudo ─Se ofrece Serio.

**COMBO NIÑOS SUPER EXPLOCIÓN!!!**

Paco, Azul y Pilar convocaron la explosión mientras a un costado, Serio le explicaba rápido y fácil como hacerlo, y ambos convocaron su energía al mismo tiempo, finalmente atraparon al divino en una vela aromática que había en una tienda, después de eso regresaron a la normalidad.

─A ver si con eso aprendes ─ Dice Pilar sosteniendo la vela.

─Eso si que estuvo genial ─Agrega entusiasmada la chica.

En eso ella se tambalea un poco.

─ ¿Te...sientes bien? ─ Le pregunta Serio

─ Si, solo estoy un poco mareada ─

En eso la chica se cae, pero Serio la agarra antes de que toque el suelo.

─ Esta reacción es normal, tranquila ─ La consuela Serio

─ Gracias de nuevo Serio ─ Le agradece ella con una sonrisa.

─No hay de que... - Se acerca a su oído para susurrarle-...Mitchie-

─ Con que te diste cuenta ─Dice ella con expresión de "era obvio"

─ Claro, después de lo que pasamos en la escuela, era de esperarse algo así ─Le dice el

─ Si, quizás, jejeje-

─ jajaja-

Desde el otro lado los chicos miraban la escena de ellos dos.

─ Te dije que Serio le había echado el ojo ─Dice Paco.

─Si, quien lo diría, Paco tenía razón, debe ser el fin del mundo ─bromea Pilar.

─ Jaja...que graciosa ─ Le contesta Paco algo molesto.

Por otro lado, Azul desde que ella apareció en la pelea, no le quito los ojos de encima, y ahora que había visto como Serio la salvo, y de forma sospechosa le susurro algo al oído, eso al parecer la ponía Celosa.

Se regreso a la escuela, los chicos tenían clase de química, y se dirigían al laboratorio, durante el camino Serio estaba hablando con Mitchie en eso antes de entrar al laboratorio, Azul frena a Serio.

─Serio!!! ─ Le grita Azul.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ pregunta el algo asustado.

─ah....yo...eh...¿Ya tienes compañero para la clase? ─Pregunta Azul tratando de disimular.

─ Ah...bueno no todavía, estaba por ir con Mitchie pero...todavía no salió el tema ─ Le contesta Serio

─ hay...bueno, jejeje, disculpa si te asuste ─ Dice Azul con una sonrisa fingida.

Una vez dentro del laboratorio.

─ Bien chicos, Elijan un compañero para el proyecto ─

Azul estaba por pedírselo a Pilar, pero para su sorpresa Serio se le acerco.

─Azul,¿ ya tienes compañero? ─Le pregunta.

─ Eh…no ─

─Y... ¿te gustaría que fuera tu compañero en esto? ─Le pregunta algo apenado.

─Ah...claro…Pero... ¿no dijiste que irías con Mitchie? ─

─Eh...no, me refería a que solo me iba a sentar con ella, y tenía que ser en pareja te lo iba a pedir, claro si no tenias a nadie más ─Explica aun más sonrojado.

─Ahhhh - Suspira Azul aliviada- En ese caso, siéntate COMPAÑERO ─

─ Ahh...Si ─

Durante la clase, Azul se la veía normal y Serio volvió a lo de antes toda su atención fija en Azul, pero para que la maestra no lo regañara, intentaba prestar a tención a la clase.

Al final de esta, regresando al aula, Serio otra vez se junto con Mitchie, y eso alerto a los chicos.

─Soy yo, o al parecer está pasando lo que creo que pasa ─ Dice Paco

─Si te refieres a que puede que Serio y ella estén... ─Comienza a decir Pilar.

─No lo sé Pilar, quizás no es tanto como parezca ─ Agrega Azul mientras los miraba de reojo.

En eso Serio venia acercándose en cuando Mitchie por la espalda lo abrasa colgándose de su cuello, Serio solo la mira con una sonrisa, todos quedaron boquiabiertos por eso, especialmente Azul.

En los días que siguieron, las cosas seguían algo igual, Serio seguía estando con los chicos y seguía de despistado con Azul en las clases, pero no había día en los que no se lo veía con Mitchie. La que más le afectaba al parecer era a Azul que ponía mala cara al verlos a ellos tan pegados, y más cuando Mitchie abrasaba a Serio eso la ponía de malas._(N/A:de fondo podemos escuchar Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne, así que como soy la Dj digo SUBAMOS EL VOLÚMEN)_

**GirlFriend - Avril Lavigne**

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey

You you

I know that you like me

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey

You you

I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?

Don't pretend

I think you know I'm damn precious

And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too

And you know I'm right

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey

You you

_(N/A:La canción sigue, solo le acorte para q no quede tan larga la historia)_

Pasando el tiempo Mitchie y Serio en corto tiempo se volvieron muy unidos por lo que se notaba, como si existiera una conexión entre ellos, ya casi se cumplía 2 meses desde que espesaron las clases, y casi 1 mes desde que Azul empezó a tener cierta mirada asesina hacia Mitchie. Claro que también Mitchie comenzaba a sentir esas miradas de parte de Azul, al principio no comprendía porque era eso, pero luego empezó a sospechar de algo acerca de lo que tal vez Azul podría sentir por Serio a fin de cuenta no existía otra razón obvia para explicar ese comportamiento.

A la salida del colegio, Serio y Mitchie se despidieron de los chicos y caminaron juntos de regreso a sus casas. _(N/A: Se me olvido mencionar que Serio vive a unas calles de la casa de Mitchie)_

─Serio, ¿podemos hablar de algo? ─Pregunta ella.

─Si, ¿sobre qué? ─

─Bueno...te seré directa, ¿Te gusta Azul verdad? ─ Pregunta Mitchie muy segura.

─A mi...pues claro...claro que no ─ Responde el muy colorado.

─A mi no me puedes engañar, eh visto como la miras en clases, y para más te acabas de poner rojo─

─mmm...Bueno quizás puede que...ella me guste un poco ─Dice Serio balbuceando.

─Deberías decírselo.-

─Si, lo sé, lo sé pero es que no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad es que...bueno...como lo explico ─ comienza a hablar nervioso.

─No tienes que hacerlo, te entiendo Serio ─

─ ¿ah...si? ─Pregunta confundido.

─Si, y créeme, si le dices lo que sientes no creo que te rechace ─Dice Mitchie mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa.

─ah...bueno, pero ¿porque dices eso? ─ Pregunta el sospechando de algo.

En ese momento ambos se detienen.

─ Porque yo...no lo tomes a mal pero en este corto tiempo debo decir que, TE QUIERO MUCHO SERIO ─ Le dice abrasándolo.

─ ahh... ─ contesta algo aliviado pero a la vez incomodo ─ y yo a ti Mitchie.

─ Bien nos vemos, mañana ─Dice de forma rápida.

─eh? ─

─Aquí está mi casa tonto ─Contesta ella.

─Si, jejeje, bueno entonces nos vemos ─

Mitchie entra a su casa, y Serio sigue su camino hacia la suya, pensando en lo que Mitchie le dijo acerca de Azul, y tratando de decidir si decirle lo que siente lo más pronto posible o esperar un poco más al momento indicado.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Si les parecio largo sorry, es que cuando uno tiene una idea

se emociona con ella, ¿ o me equivoco?

Bien ire a correjir los capitulos, y mas que seguro pronto subire material de un fick titulo** "ANIME CHAT**"

hasta entonces...Sayonaraa

**"Mi madre me dio la vida, mi padre la obseción, los mangas y videojuegos y sin olvidar los anime son mi pasion y mi diverción"**

******_Bailo el Hare Hare Yukai con mi cosplay de Haruhi (8) XP_**


	4. Una Charla de Chica a Chica

Chachan el cuarto Capi...

En este inclui un poco de PacoxPilar para los fans. Disfrutenlo.

_Disclaimer: Combo Niños son 100% idea y propiedad de __Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle._

_Disclaimer 2 : Mitchie si me pertenece (Nadie me ha acusado de plagio, haci que es un personaje original *ufff*)_

_**UNA CHARLA DE CHICA A CHICA.**_

Nuevo día en la cuidad, pero algo lo hacía distinto al de los otros, ya que hoy era Viernes, Azul y Pilar estaban esperando al resto.

En eso Pilar cambia de tema y dice.

─ Que raro sería ver a Serio acompañado de Mitchie ─ Dice Pilar sarcásticamente.

─ Si, que raro ─ Contesta ella con tono molesto

─ ¿Te pasa algo Azul? ─ Pregunta Pilar

─No, ¿porque? ─

─ Bueno, suenas algo molesta ─

─ No, claro que no, porque estaría molesta, no es que este celosa ni nada por el estilo, por sentiría celos de Mitchie, solo porque es una linda chica, amable, dulce, y porque está pasando mucho tiempo con Serio ─ Decía Azul mientras arrugaba un papel hasta casi hacerlo añicos.

─ AZUL!! –La intenta calmar Pilar - para empezar, no pregunte si estabas celosa, y menos de Mitchie y en segunda... ─ Mirando por sobre el hombro de Azul.

Azul voltea y ve que Serio y Mitchie estaban ahí parados, esto hace que ella se ponga super colorada.

─ ¡¡¡CHICOS!!! ,¿ hace cuanto están ahí? ─ Pregunta Azul nerviosa.

─ Solo desde hace unos segundos ─ Responde Serio.

─ Ah...etto...jejeje , que cosas ─Dice Azul sin saber qué cara poner

─ Ah...Seri...digo chicos creó que yo iré a dejar unas cosas en mi casillero ─Dice Mitchie alejándose.

─ Si, te veremos en el salón. ─ Dice Pilar

Pilar voltea y ve que Azul y Serio estaban parados frente a frente, no sabían que decir al respecto, Azul sabia que Serio había escuchado esa demostración obvia de celos por verlo con otra chica y eso la ponía aun peor.

─ Pensándole bien, MITCHIE ESPERAME TE COMPAÑO!!! ─ Grita Pilar corriendo tras ella.

En eso los 2 se quedan solos.

─Ah...Azul, etto... ─ Balbuceaba Serio

─Creo que te debo una explicación, por esto ¿o no? ─ Dice Azul super avergonzada

─Bueno, si quieres ─ Contesta el rascándose la mejilla.

─Es que bueno, no tengo nada en contra de eso ni nada pero, es que la verdad es que me preocupa lo tulló con ella ─ Dice Azul con una mirada baja

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─

─A lo que me refiero es que, sé muy bien lo que pasa entre ustedes, y sé que no puedo impedirlo, pero es que creo que si esto es verdad te alejarías del grupo, que nos olvidarías y todas esas cosas ─ Le contesta Azul

─Pero Azul, yo no...─Empieza a decir Serio preocupándose.

─No, Serio, no lo ocultes más es algo tan obvio, pero está bien, pero es así como me siento y los demás también. ─

─ Azul espera, nosotros no... ─ Serio es interrumpido por la campana.

─Démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde ─Dice Azul alejándose de él.

─ Esto está mal, tengo que explicárselo ─Piensa Serio.

En clases Azul seguía prestando atención pero se la veía con la mirada algo vaga, Pilar se empezó a preocupar por su amiga, Serio por otro lado estaba tratando de aclarar todo en una nota, pero ni así podía, sentía que solo se lo podía decir mejor de frente. El maestro les da algo de trabajo a la clase y los deja tranquilos en eso Mitchie se acerca a Serio.

─ ¿Serio? ─ Pregunta Mitchie preocupada.

─ ¿qué pasa Mitchie? ─ Pregunta el algo deprimido

─ Lo mismo iba a preguntarte ─

─No me pasa nada, solo estoy algo cansado ─ Se excusa el ojiverde

─No te veías así, cuando veníamos a la escuela ─

─ Son las clases, realmente aburren ─

─Serio, dime la verdad ─

─No me pasa nada enserio ─

En eso Mitchie nota un cuaderno abierto en el banco de Serio y se lo quita rápidamente.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─

─ Es mi cuaderno de Poemas ─

─ Serio -leyendo los poemas-Están geniales, muy sentimentales ─

─ ¿Enserió? ─ Dice sobresaltado.

─Si, estos poemas son tan sinceros, y sentimentales. ─ Lo alaba Mitchie.

─ jeje, Gracias ─

─ Quizás de esta forma podrías decírselo ─

─ ¿Cómo? ─

─Ah...ya sabes quien...sobre ya sabes que ─ Dice Mitchie con mirada picara.

─Si, muchos de esos poemas están pensados para algo así, pero no alcanzan para eso que tú ya sabes ─

─Vamos, eres un chicos divertido, gracioso, sentimental que realmente se preocupa por los demás, a que chica no le gusta eso ─

─Si eso piensas lo tomare como un cumplido ─

Esa conversación llego a oído de las chicas, que se acercaron para unirse a la charla.

─Hola chicos, ¿de qué hablan? ─ Pregunta Pilar.

─ Eh...de de nada en especial ─ Contesta Serio escondiendo el cuaderno.

─Serio me mostraba sus múltiples poemas ─Dice Mitchie.

─Ah si...tienes bastantes, se las pasa haciéndolos ─ Contesta Pilar.

─ Eso pude notarlo ─

En la charla Azul se mantenía callada, en eso Serio quiso aprovechar para aclarar las cosas pero Pilar interrumpe desde su lugar.

─ Hei , ¿qué es esto? ─ Dice Pilar agarrando un cuaderno en la mesa de Mitchie

─ NO, DEJALO!!! ─

─ ¿Qué son?, ¿Más poemas? ─ Dice Pilar leyendo lo que había en el cuaderno.

─No en realidad son... ─ Balbucea Mitchie.

─Canciones!! ─ Grita Pilar.

─ ¿Escribes canciones? ─ Pregunta Serio con expresión de asombro.

─Es asolo un pasatiempo ─ Dice ella algo apenada

Pilar se acerca a Serio y Azul con el cuaderno, y entre los 3 van leyendo.

─ Mitchie esto esta GENIALL!! ─ Dice Serio

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Se sorprende de la crítica.

─Si, cada canción tiene su toque de originalidad, y con un claro mensaje ─

─ah sí, yo solo veo la letra de una canción ─Dice Pilar

─Es porque no estás haciendo lectura comprensiva ─Dice Azul

─Pero fuera de eso, al parecer tienes talento para esto ─ Dice Serio.

─ah…Pues gracia ─ Contesta ella con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

─jejeje , no es nada ─ Le responde el, algo nervioso.

En eso Azul frunció un poco el ceño y se dio la vuelta.

─ Disculpen pero recordé que tengo que terminar de hacer un trabajo ─Dice Azul con tono algo intranquilo y se va.

─ ¿Le pasa algo a Azul? ─ Pregunta Mitchie.

─No sé, ah estado así últimamente, es extraño o será que... ─ Dice Pilar.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Preguntan ambos intrigados.

─Sera que a Azul está influenciada por los extraterrestres, de seguro la están controlando o algo así para q tenga ese comportamiento ─Deduce Pilar.

─ ¿Ahhh? ─ Contestan Serio y Mitchie con gotitas estilo anime.

─ ¿O quizás solo quiera estar sola? ─ Dice Serio

─ Si, también ─ Agrega Pilar

Serio aun estaba preocupado por Azul, pero se entretuvo un poco hablando con Pilar, mientras Mitchie sobre su hombro miraba a Azul, que tenía cierta expresión triste y comenzó a pensar.

─ Conozco este comportamiento, acaso será que Azul...─ Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos.

─ ¿Escuchaste Mitchie? ─ Pregunta Pilar.

─ ¿Eh, como? ─

─ Que no es lógico, que algo pasa entre estos, o si no porque motivo Serio se preocupa tanto por Azul ─ Dice Pilar con sonrisa picara.

─ Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo, me preocupa porque es mi amiga, nada más─

─Y hablando de amigos, ¿donde está Paco?─ Pregunta Mitchie.

─Hoy, no vino que raro ─ Contesta Pilar.

─De seguro se quedó dormido─ Insiste Serio

─Yo solo espero que no le haya pasado algo malo ─ Dice Pilar.

─Ahora quien se preocupa por quien ─ Le dice Serio con la misma sonrisa Picara.

─Eh...NO…Es solo que...─ Pilar se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y no sabía que decir como excusa.

Después de un corto momento de risa, volvieron las preocupaciones y miradas raras hacia lo que pasaba con Azul últimamente.

En el descanso, Azul se dirigió hacia su casillero y justo en ese momento la estaba esperando Mitchie.

─ ¿Pasa algo? ─ Pregunta Azul

─ ¿Tienes un momento Azul? ─Le pregunta ella.

─ Ah Sí, ¿porque? ─

─Hay que hablar de algo-Le dice ella con expresión Seria.

Azul asintió con la cabeza, y ambas se fueron a hablar en un lugar más tranquilo. Ambas se fueron a la terraza de la escuela ahí mirando el patio desde lo alto.

─ ¿De que querías hablar? ─ Pregunta Azul en tono Serio.

─ No te caigo bien, ¿verdad? ─ Pregunta ella sin rodeos.

─ ¿Qué?, claro que no ─ Dudosa de lo que había dicho.

─ Vamos Azul, no soy estúpida, además se te nota rara últimamente ─

─Ehhh, no tengo idea de lo que me hablas, yo estoy bien, enserio ─ Insiste Azul.

─ ¡¡¡POR FAVOR AZUL!!! - Le grita muy decidida - Tenemos 15 años, problemas propios de la edad, actuamos sin pensar, tenemos acné y...-Hubo una pequeña pausa que llamo la atención a Azul -...Y ya me di cuenta de que estas enamorada de Serio ─ Termina de decir con una sonrisa.

─ ¡¿QUÉ?!! ─ Grita ella sonrojada

─ Es lógico no te caigo bien, por que pasó mucho tiempo con Serio, por lo cual estas celosa ─ insiste Mitchie con una sonrisa y actitud simpática al puro estilo de Naruto Uzumaki.

─ ¿Y que si es así?-Contesta Azul algo molesta.

─ ¿Eh?-

─ Es lógico que pacen tiempo juntos, al fin de cuenta ambos están saliendo y son pareja y eso ya no se puede cambiar-Responde ella algo deprimida.

─QUE COSA DICES QUE DIJISTEEE!!???- Grita sorprendida Mitchie.

─lo que oíste-Contesta Azul levantando la mirada.

─Por eso, acaso dijiste que nosotros estamos SA...SALIENDO- Tartamudea Mitchie con tono espantado.

─ Si, ¿porque? -Pregunto Azul con un tono extrañado.

─ ¡¡¡AAHHHHGGG, QUIEN RALLOS TE DIJO ESO, NO PUEDE A VER MENTIRA MÁS GRANDE!!! ─ Grita Mitchie agarrándose la cabeza.

─ ¿Cómo? ─

─Nosotros no estamos saliendo, eso es mentira, bueno tal vez estamos saliendo y eso pero es como amigos solamente ─ Explica Mitchie.

─Pero entonces, porque están todo el tiempo juntos, y porque están todo el tiempo...bueno... ─ Tartamudea Azul.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Pregunta Mitchie desesperada.

─Ya sabes, desde que ambos se juntaron, vienen juntos a la escuela, el es muy simpático contigo, tu vives abrasándolo y hasta se van juntos después de la escuela. ─

─ Es verdad, pero en primera, venimos juntos a la escuela porque la casa de Serio queda cerca de la mía, así que él me pasa a buscar, en segunda SI es simpático pero no más de lo que es contigo y en tercera si lo vivo abrasando pero eso no significa que también lo eh besado IUUU─ Explica Mitchie.

Al escuchar esas repuestas más la forma en que Mitchie lo explicaba le dio a entender que ella decía la verdad y eso la hiso sentir mejor y con un profundo alivio.

─ ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor verdad? ─

─ Si ─ Responde satisfactoriamente Azul.

─Por cierto no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo─

─ ¿Pero...en todo caso, que fue lo estaban haciendo aquella vez cuando llegaste por primera vez? ─ Pregunta Azul curiosa.

─ jejeje-con risita tonta- Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a él ─ Le contesto con expresión distraída.

En eso Azul estaba por seguir interrogándola pero Mitchie salió corriendo, Azul la persiguió hasta que llegaron de nuevo al patio a reunirse con el resto.

A mitad del patio vieron a Pilar gritando a Paco y Serio en el medio tratando de calmarlos.

─ ¡¡¡ERES UN TONTO PACO!!! ─ Gritaba agresivamente Pilar.

─ Hei es mi vida puedo hacer lo que quiera ─ Contesto Paco.

─ Esa no es excusa para a ver faltado ─ Seguía Pilar

─ Pues nadie se enteraría, ¡¡¡si dejaras de gritar como una loca!!! ─

─ Chicos por favor, ya cálmense ─ Interrumpía Serio.

En eso ambas chicas se acercan.

─ ¿Qué paso Serio? ─

─ Bueno, nos acabamos de enterar de que Paco faltó a la escuela para jugar un partido de Nova Nock, contra un nuevo equipo ─ Explica Serio.

─Y les demostré quien sigue siendo el mejor─ Presume Paco.

─Te meterás en problemas cuando el director lo sepa ─ Continua Pilar.

─ No, lo creo, si tuve la suficiente audacia para tomar uno de sus trofeos hace mucho, es lógico que no se enterara de esto ─

─ Eso es lo que me molesta de ti Paco, que eres un...ERES UN... ─ Tartamudea Pilar.

En eso Mitchie con expresión aburrida dice.

─Ya están con sus peleas los recién casados ─

Paco y Pilar la miran coloradísimos.

─ Tendré que recordar eso la próxima vez que estos dos estén en una discusión ─ Agrega Serio.

─ Hei eso no me parece gracioso-Dijeron Paco y Pilar al mismo tiempo.

─ A ustedes no, pero a nosotros si ─ Agrego Azul.

Al final todo salió bien como siempre, ahora lo único lo que faltaba era que Azul aliviara sus dudas con lo que tenía que preguntarle a Serio.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Larga, corta, interesante, blablablabla....

Bien aunque fue solo al final, se me ocurrio poner un pequeño PacoxPilar, quien diria que Pilar tenia ese comportamiento. O_O

Otra cosa que deseguró habran notado esque parodie algunas ecenas con las de Hannah Montana, en especial la famosa frase de Miley XD.

Ya me quede sin palabras, bueno hasta la proxima.

byebye

**"Mi madre me dio la vida, mi padre la obseción, los mangas y videojuegos y sin olvidar los anime son mi pasion y mi diverción"**

**Konata "Dj" Izumi**


End file.
